


Will of the Goddesses

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Background Link/Ilia, Background Relationships, Biting, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Midzel, Mutual Pining, Post-Game, Secret Crush, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: After they all saved both kingdoms, Midna returned to the Twilight realm.Back to her home, to her people, to the place where she belonged...as things were always meant to be.Having shattered the only bridge between their worlds for the greater good, regardless of how her heart felt, Midna was sure that it was all over for good...Until the day when she met Zelda once again, in her palace's garden.
Relationships: Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Believe it or not, this started out as a silly oneshot smut idea of Zelda crashing on Midna's lawn, but as I was writing it, I felt like fleshing it out more and more, thinking about a bigger and bigger plot...so now I have a somewhat long fic that I decided to break into chapters, which I'll update as I continue to write it!
> 
> I've been a fan of midzel ever since Twilight Princess came out for the wii, but I didn't touch the game for years...until recently, when I finally had time to replay some games from my childhood and fell in love with it all over again.  
> So now I have midzel brainworms in 2021 and want to write many fics about them! Starting with this one!
> 
> I can only hope midzel fans who are still around enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part!  
> The start doesn't have any smut yet, and it's still heavily based on the ending of the game.

Ever since Midna had returned to her world after shattering the mirror, there had been a strange pain that lingered in her heart.

At first, she had assumed that this pain was mere grief.  
Grief, over missing Link and Zelda, knowing that she could never return to the world of light to meet them again.  
She assumed that as time passed, so would her wound heal.  
She assumed that despite never being able to truly forget them, she would, one day, feel less sorrow and learn to let go of her past.

But that day never arrived.

No matter how many busy days she tried to distract herself with.  
No matter how many times she saw the twilight in the sky change colors ever so slightly, as the hours of the day passed.  
No matter how many ‘mornings’ she had woken up in her empty bed, ready to take care of her duties as the Queen of the Twili until ‘nightfall.’  
Her pain stayed the exact same.

Her own subjects seemed to notice it, as well.  
No matter how much she tried to hide it behind a stoic and somewhat sarcastic façade.  
She knew that they knew, but she also knew the reason as to why no one ever dared to address her a single word about it;

‘Light and shadow can’t mix.’

Her own words, as she had told Link and Zelda.  
Words that still haunted her, because of how true they were.  
The incident with Zant had proved that for a fact, as it was too dangerous to ever allow another similar tragedy to occur. Even if Zant and Ganondorf were gone and Midna trusted her people...who could assure her that another Twili wouldn’t ever try the same? That another magic user wouldn’t try to hurt Hyruleans that were so much more fragile than them?  
That’s why she had destroyed the mirror and had to live with that decision, no matter how hard her heart regretted it.

So it was better to just try to forget.  
But it was so, so, so hard to forget them.  
To forget her.

‘Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin.’ Midna remembered Zelda’s words from that fateful that day, as they echoed in her head, ‘one cannot exist without the other. I know the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world...they left it because it was their design we should meet. Yes...that is what I believe.’

When Zelda had told her these words as a response to her statement, Midna was perplexed.  
She had expected Link to feel more emotional, after the huge adventure they had been through. They had even crossed the whole of Hyrule, for heaven’s sake-  
But for Zelda to also react so emotionally-?  
Sure, Zelda had talked to her.  
Zelda had saved her. Sacrificed her own self for her even, which at the time, Midna took as an act of selfless kindness and love for both the Hyruleans and the Twili alike.  
But nothing more.  
After all, their time together had been so brief, compared to everything else.  
Yet…  
Even if their time together had been brief...their hearts had still touched, as Zelda’s spirit entered Midna to unite as one.

It had been...surreal.  
She could feel Zelda’s emotions, and even hear her thoughts.  
Even if they were focused on saving both worlds, Midna could still hear her call...and feel a certain warmth inside her. As if she knew Zelda intimately, for the time they shared the same beating heart.

At the time, she didn’t make much of it.  
It was a means to the end of keeping her alive. And the world’s doomed fate and her desire to take her revenge on Zant occupied her mind more than anything else.  
But Zelda was still there.  
Weak. Quiet. Invisible.  
But there.

She assumed that it was all on her though.  
Maybe she was imagining things because her heart wanted to resurrect Zelda.  
But that day, standing before the Mirror of Twilight...that moment proved Midna wrong.

Zelda was stoic, and composed.  
A proper Princess of Light and Queen regent, as she had been trained to be all her life.  
But Midna could still see past her perfect royal mask.  
She could see pain. And a plea, begging Midna to stay.  
Trying to change Midna’s mind, trying to assure her that there was a future where light and shadow could stay side by side, hand in hand…

But it simply couldn’t be.

‘Zelda...your words are kind, and your heart is true.’ Midna had told her as her response, assuring the princess that she knew how genuine she was being, despite everything.

‘If all in Hyrule are like you…’ Midna had smiled at her then, ‘then maybe you’ll do alright.”

Those words were her apology.  
Her apology, to a woman she once questioned.  
A woman who she assumed to be as terrible as the stories she had heard about the Hyruleans, in their world of light that was so afraid of the twilight and had called her people “monsters.”  
A woman, who proved her wrong, by showing her unconditional love.

Midna turned around, wanting desperately to end this farewell before it hurt more...but she could still feel a strangely cold breeze in the forsaken desert grounds. One that was subtle, but still gave her a chill. And for some reason, in her heart, she knew that Zelda had felt it as well.

"Thank you." She had told them then, before the words slipped out of her mouth, almost unintentionally;

"Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as the mirror’s around, we could meet again…”

She then turned to focus her attention on Link.  
Link…  
Her companion, and now her dearest friend…

"Link…" Midna started, as a tear rolled down her face, "I...see you later…"

And just like that, Midna had used her tear to shatter the mirror, before she could truly regret her action. 

If neither Link or Zelda would do it...it was, simply, what she had to do. For all of their sakes.

Immediately, she ran back into position, flashing them both a sad smile before her body started to disappear, being pulled into that mirror one final time, to return home for good.

And yet...Zelda’s horrified eyes were permanently burned in her memory.  
As she disappeared, she saw Zelda open her lips, as if she was speaking to her-  
And then, nothing more.

Just a flash, and the scenery had changed to the familiar colors and buildings of her home.

She was in front of her palace.  
And she fell to her knees, suppressing her cries as her subjects and servants ran back to her, cheering and chanting her name in excitement upon seeing their savior Queen return.

The memory of that day was a part of her dreams every time she went to sleep.  
And it was the source of the pain that would not heal, Midna was sure of it.  
The day when she’d forget it all and stop feeling this sorrow never arrived…  
...or so Midna thought.

It had been one day like many others, many weeks after her farewell to Zelda and Link.  
Things had seemed normal enough, as routine had started to settle in again, until a particular time of her day.

Midna had been taking a break from her duties, after hours of throne room meetings to address her kingdom’s various affairs. And as such, she was in her own room, reading stories at her desk when her heart started to feel strange.

Her first reaction was to assume the worst…  
Perhaps a strange disease? Damage from a magic attack? Poisoned food on attempted murder?

But then...she noticed that her heart was fine.  
Just different.  
Because the pain was finally gone, just like that, in less than a moment.

She didn’t need to be some scholar to immediately know that it wasn’t right, as that was not how emotional wounds worked.

Then, it hit her;

Her connection to Zelda. Their shared hearts.

Her wound was more than emotional pain.  
Her wound was a magical bond, hurting because it could not be severed.

So, did that mean that Zelda had severed it herself?  
Perhaps with Hyrulean magic?  
That was the most logical conclusion after all, but still, Midna didn’t have much time to question it before she heard familiar sounds outside her window.  
A all too familiar jingle that she hadn’t heard since-

“It can’t be-” Midna let out in surprise, as she ran to her window.

And from her room, she could see a familiar hole of light materializing in her palace’s garden.  
Midna wasted no time running out of her room and down the tower, almost tripping over herself in her hurry to reach the portal.  
Her heart was racing, but not as much as her thoughts.

Even if she didn’t know what to expect, she still had hope.  
Hope to restore the bridge between them again…  
Even if she couldn’t...she wanted it. More than anything else, she wanted it-

As she finally reached her garden, she stopped dead in her tracks.  
In front of her was a lonely hooded figure, with a glowing golden portal behind them, and a glowing golden circle at their feet, surrounding their body.

The figure merely stood there, among the garden’s glowing blue and white flowers.  
The figure’s Hyrulean hood contrasted with the twilight colors of the sky, making them seem out of place. 

Midna could only stare at them.  
Until the hooded figure finally noticed her presence and, ever so slowly, started to remove their hood, revealing a very familiar face-

“Hello, Midna.” Zelda softly smiled at her.


	2. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter doesn't have smut yet either, because this part was getting too long so I decided to divide it and leave the rest for the next chapter...as such, things will start to get more spicy over chapter 3 and beyond.  
> This one's still about their meeting, and Midna and Zelda having a talk.

“Hello, Midna.”

Her words were as soft and her voice was as sweet as Midna remembered them to be.  
It was almost as if she was dreaming about her again...but this time, it wasn’t a dream…

Was it?

Acting purely on instinct, Midna approached the shorter woman, reaching out to touch her.  
And once her hand made contact with Zelda’s shoulder, feeling her,  
she knew it was all real.  
And she flinched.

“I’m...I’m sorry I arrived uninvited,” Zelda started to try to explain, once she noticed Midna’s incredulous, confused, and somewhat wary reaction, “we were able to build another mirror...and I needed to see you again...I’m...I’m sure you felt the same...if you don’t believe your eyes or think this is a trick, I...I have proof that I’m the real princess Zelda and not-”

Zelda undressed one of her gloves as she spoke, showing Midna the glowing mark of the triforce in her hand to prove her identity, but she didn’t have time to finish her speech before Midna suddenly embraced her in a tight hug.

For a moment, Zelda froze in place.  
She was just confused at Midna’s reaction, and her sudden affection, as this meeting was nothing like the one that she had planned and practised over and over in her head...but...Midna’s embrace was calming, and comforting.  
And this affectionate part of their encounter...well, this part felt as good as she had imagined it to feel.

Zelda embraced the taller woman back, pulling her close as a smile formed on her lips.  
They didn’t exchange words, but they both knew how the other felt the same;

‘I missed you.’

The words were the very same in both of their minds, as both held back tears, and smiled, happy to finally reunite again.

Midna was the first one to end their moment, with an audible sniff that she tried to mask with her sarcastic comments, as she so often did;

“I sure hope Hyrule isn’t in danger again, and in need of allies...after all, I’m still recovering from last time, princess.”

As Midna pulled away from her, Zelda shook her head.

“Thankfully, Hyrule is now safe, Midna” Zelda let out, “the land finally knows peace, and no major attacks have been attempted again, by anyone. Whatever minor disturbance there has been since then, it has been easily fixed by the knights, without the need to even request Link’s assistance again...”  
The answer took Midna by surprise.  
On one hand, Midna was relieved that the people she cared about were safe, of course...but on the other hand, that also meant-

“Zelda,” Midna sternly called out for her, with her tone surprising Zelda and causing the Hyrulean princess to fall quiet, “if you don’t need our help as allies...then you must return to your world, and we must shatter this new mirror-”

“Why?” Zelda interrupted her, surprising Midna for a solid moment.

“I…” Midna trailed off slightly, as if lost in her own thoughts...but she soon regained her composure, and continued, “you know as well as I do how dangerous it is to keep a portal open between both worlds. Something could happen again...someone could take advantage of this to ruin both of our kingdoms again. And we can’t allow that to happen-”

“That’s- no, this isn’t right,” Zelda interrupted Midna again, “the hero has defeated the evil that lurked over us, just as previous stories and prophecies foretold. I do understand your concerns but now is the time for peace...the time for us to rebuild both kingdoms, together. I’m sure that the Goddesses ordained for us to meet and work together to prove that Twili and Hyruleans can coexist again, to make up for the mistake of ever treating your people unfairly…”

Midna stood silent, giving Zelda’s words some thought…

“That’s only what you believe, Zelda. Even as the person that you are, you can’t know for sure that that’s what the Goddesses want…” Midna quietly murmured, “besides...the only truth that we know for certain is that assuming that peace is eternal is foolish. If tragedy happened in the past, it can certainly happen again. And, as we’ve seen…my people are very strong, much stronger than your average citizen of Hyrule...Twili magic mixed with the powers of your world can be a very powerful weapon. One that could ruin us both. This time, for good.”

The sadness in Midna’s voice was clear. And she was too weak to even face Zelda, avoiding eye contact as she spoke...only to turn around after, ready to walk away.

“Zelda…” Midna quietly told her before leaving, “it was good seeing you again...and I do mean that. Possibly more than what you even imagine. But...please...don’t make this harder than it needs to be. And please, send Link my regards, my friend…”

Midna took only a step forward before she felt Zelda’s hand grab her arm, making her turn around to face the Hyrulean princess again.

“Midna, it can’t end like this!”

Zelda’s words now surprised them both, and Zelda immediately reacted as if her words had accidentally slipped past her lips.

“I...forgive me, please,” Zelda corrected herself, “I merely meant that...even if you’re right, things shouldn’t end just like this. Not when we can try to make things better, right? We don’t have to immediately build a bridge between us just like that...we can try to work together, step by step...perhaps there is a way for Hyrule and the Twilight to peacefully coexist, together in harmony, without the need to seperate us completely...and a time of peace is the best time to consider such a dream…”

When she was done, Zelda realized that her hand was still clutching Midna’s sleeve.  
Embarrassed, she wasted no time in letting go, as her face became slightly flushed.  
She tried to hide it, politely apologizing like a proper royal and clearing her throat before she spoke again;

“If you’re willing...it took a lot of time and effort to create this new mirror, just so that we could discuss affairs. We can even seal it as we speak, just to make matters safer, and open it only once I return to my kingdom.”

Midna sighed, and smiled.  
Even if she was still worried...her heart couldn’t deny, or hide, just how happy she was being with Zelda yet again.  
And maybe, just maybe...maybe things could work. Maybe something could come out of this.

“Do you care for a walk around my garden then, princess?” Midna asked Zelda, extending her hand to her, “If this is a political visit...then perhaps I can give you a formal tour of my home.”

Zelda flashed Midna a shy smile, happily taking Midna’s hand.

“Before we do leave, though...when do you have to return?” Midna asked her, more seriously now, “you did leave your kingdom without a ruler by coming here, princess...well, perhaps I should call you Queen now, as that is more correct...unless...I don’t suppose you left a King behind?”

Zelda couldn’t help a chuckle;

“No, no, I’m not married yet.” Zelda answered her, “I have a trusted minister to take care of affairs for me, but eventually, I do need to return...I suppose I could stay for about three days, but no more. After that, I need to return to take care of my kingdom’s affairs, and so that none of my subjects worry about me.”

Midna’s heart skipped a beat.

First, knowing Zelda was not married yet.

Part of her assumed that she and Link would...mingle. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her that a princess-no, a Queen, could not court a simple farm boy with no noble blood himself, be him the legendary hero’s reincarnation or not.  
Still, knowing that Zelda didn’t have a lover...it made Midna feel strange things, for one reason or another. Not that she could ever, due to their differences and duties...but there was no denying that Zelda was very attractive. And kind. And intelligent. And warm. And she would make a great Queen of the Twili, a great wife-

Midna shook her head, screaming internally to herself as she tried to shake those thoughts out of her mind.

But the other thought that made her heart skip a beat didn’t help either.  
Three days.  
Three. Days.  
That meant that Zelda likely planned to stay the night, given the opportunity, if Midna invited her to do so…  
Without meaning to, thoughts of sharing a bed with Zelda raced through her mind.  
Of laying next to her, of removing her clothes, of kissing her lips and trailing kisses down to her collarbone and- 

She stopped her own thoughts, trying to distract herself from them by asking Zelda to close the portal, and trying to make small talk.  
As Zelda used her powers to conceal the glowing gold markings and the hole in the sky that lead back to her world, as if no portal was ever in that spot to begin with.

Once that was done and they started to walk together, they happily chatted about various things.

Midna explained how she had been well received by her people once she returned, immediately being crowned Queen of the Twili for a second time, and resuming her duties as ruler where she had left off before Zant had attacked her.  
She explained how everyone in her realm had returned back to normal, from her citizens to the fauna and flora from the Twilight...which explained how different her world looked now, compared to the last time she had been there with Link...with glowing blue flowers and tall leafless trees growing everywhere in her garden, and with wyvern-like creatures flying over their heads, now different as they were tame and peaceful, instead of being the aggressive monsters they had once encountered before.

Zelda, as well, explained what had happened in her world since then.  
Link had returned most of his items to their respective temples, so that the next reincarnation of the legendary hero could find them should Hyrule ever fall back into ruin in generations to come, such as the prophecies and history from her time had told. After that, Link had returned to Ordon village, seeking to live a peaceful life next to his friends...and, from what Zelda had heard, he had started to become closer with Ilia.

That last part was something that Midna had expected, of course, having seen first hand just how much Link cared for the girl when they were together.  
Midna, however, couldn’t help notice Zelda’s reaction as she told her that information.

At first, Midna assumed that it might have been jealousy of not being able to be with Link, on Zelda’s part...but something seemed...off, about that.  
A thought crossed her mind; that perhaps Zelda was jealous, not of Ilia....but of Link instead. Having seen how she had said goodbye to both, and focused so much on Link...after all, the way Zelda had said those words while trying to hide her emotions seemed as if she was reinforcing to her that Link had someone else...not to dissuade Midna from staying away from Link so that Zelda could have him for himself, but rather, trying to dissuade Midna from seeking Link so that Zelda could have her for herself…  
But perhaps that was Midna’s imagination.  
After all, Zelda was good at hiding her emotions...and, of course, Midna couldn’t help wonder if it was just her who was imagining things because she, herself, desired Zelda-

Luckily for Midna, the subject of Link was dropped as quickly as it had been mentioned, with Zelda resuming her conversation so that she could now talk about her work restoring Hyrule, ordering construction on several buildings and villages that had been ravaged by war.

That, and Zelda also explained how she was able to visit Midna.  
They had stopped by a pond, still inside the castle walls, and had sat down to rest for a while after Midna had shown Zelda the entirety of the garden.

They stared at the fish swimming with joy, so different from the fish in Hyrule, as Zelda told her about how the sages were able to study the mirror that Midna had shattered, from shards and ancient manuscripts.  
Zelda had been the one to request that they research that topic, set in meeting Midna again to discuss the possibility of uniting Hyrule and the Twilight realm once more.

And to the surprise of everyone, the sages were able to build a similar mirror, using their knowledge and the help of the light spirits to achieve such a feat.

“After all, if it had been done before...it could probably be recreated once more.” Zelda jokingly told Midna, as she was explaining her story.

The conversation returned to Zelda’s beliefs, and how she was sure that this fate had been the will of the Goddesses.  
In her eyes, it had been the will of the Goddesses that they met the first time, to become aware of each other’s existence.  
And the second time, for Zelda to save Midna’s life and create their bond.  
And the third time, for Midna to save Zelda’s life, and for them both to save both kingdoms from evil.  
And now...it was their will to meet a fourth time, to undo the mistakes of their ancestors and unite both kingdoms, bringing both of their people together for a life of peace and prosperity…

To Midna, it just seemed like a somewhat impossible dream still.  
Zelda was mature, but she was also very hopeful and trusting...all traits that Midna contrasted with her.  
Still, Midna was willing to give it a shot.  
After all, a world next to Hyruleans...a world next to her friends Zelda, and Link...it was truly something to try to fight for.

As they chatted, the skies above their heads started to change colors ever so slightly.  
The Twilight realm didn’t exactly have a night time, as it was in perpetual twilight, but it did have a darker phase when its residents would sleep.

As such, as Midna started to realize how late it was getting, she also became aware that very soon, her servants would come looking for her to serve dinner at the palace.  
And eventually, especially if Zelda was going to stay for the night, she’d have to warn people of her royal guest, and explain the situation.

“Zelda…” Midna called for her, “are you...ready to meet some of the Twili? I’ll make sure you’re safe, but I still need to know if you’re ready, not knowing what to expect them to say about you...after all, many of them have never seen an Hyrulean in their lives other than Link, who none even talked to…”

“Of course!” Zelda smiled, “I’ve come here to meet you, but I’ve also come here to ensure peace and understanding between us. I want to know more about the Twili, as I want them to know more about Hyruleans...I want to break the barriers that divide us, so that we can see each other as equals.”

Midna nodded, worrying about the situation but also assuring herself that should anything go terribly wrong, she’d protect the Hyrulean princess.   
Twilis weren’t huge fans of Hyruleans for obvious reasons, and even after Midna explained how two of them helped her save their kingdom from Zant and Ganondorf, there were still rumors being spread around, and assumptions being talked about.  
But for better or for worse, she’d keep Zelda close to her. And safe from harm.

So she got up, and, once again, extended her hand, offering it to Zelda.  
Zelda accepted it, and Midna helped her up.

“Well, princess…” Midna started, once they were both ready to leave that spot, “I guess it’s time, then.”


	3. Bedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is where the smut starts, like the name of the chapter suggests.  
> It also took me a while longer to write because lately I have had a lot of assignments and work for my university classes, sadly...which is why I can't really promise when I'll be able to write the next chapter, but I'll try not to take too long!

During dinner, all eyes were set on Zelda.  
Golden eyes, red eyes, blue eyes...  
They made her a bit uncomfortable, of course...but Midna sitting right beside her made Zelda feel a lot better about the whole ordeal.

After their walk around the garden, Midna had invited her inside the palace. So Zelda was obviously expecting the awkward stares from the Twili that she received once they left the loneliness of the garden and walked around in the main entrance, full of guards and servants.

“Queen Zelda of Hyrule is our visitor today. We have important affairs to discuss, so she’s staying here for a while.” Midna would occasionally tell Twili that she crossed paths along the way, as she kept Zelda close to herself.

Midna’s subjects would exchange confused looks, and sometimes reply politely that they understood. Very rarely, they’d actually acknowledge Zelda and formally greet the former Hyrulean princess. And Zelda would, of course, kindly and politely greet them back, resulting in a mixture of responses.

After what seemed like an eternity of stone wall corridors and blue lights that illuminated them, they finally reached a huge dining room.  
They were not alone though.  
Zelda noticed Twili sitting at the table and standing in the room, all shocked as they stared back at them, with their eyes set on Zelda specifically.

Again, Midna explained the situation for them, as the Twili exchanged confused looks between themselves. But Zelda hadn’t felt intimidated, giving the people who were present a courteous bow before politely and formally introducing herself as a foreign leader.

Midna showed her her seat right after, as the Twili in the room acknowledged her company, some still feeling more awkward than the others.

And now, here they were, having dinner together.

There weren’t many people at the table, but there were around ten Twili there. Most seemed to be older, but there were a few younger ones present as well, and even three children.  
Midna shifted in her chair, leaning in to whisper in Zelda’s ear that they were her ministers and their families. Since the palace was rather lonely and empty in general, eating with the royal ministers and most trusted advisors and their families was a long held tradition in the Twilight Realm, one that Midna even explained to Zelda that her father was very fond of.

For one reason or another, Zelda couldn’t help a smile.

“Finding foreign customs funny, princess?” Midna discreetly whispered to her yet again, teasing Zelda as she became aware of her joyful expression.

“Oh, not at all,” Zelda whispered back, being equally discreet, “I just feel a pleasant feeling knowing that you’re not so lonely...Hyrule castle has much less...happy dinners…”

Taken aback, Midna shifted back in her seat.  
She glanced at Zelda again, noticing how she seemed fixated in what was happening around the table; Zelda’s eyes were set on two of the children, who happily chatted about their playdate...and they were set the maids and butlers who brought food to the table, before retreating to chat near the doors that lead back to the kitchen...and they were set on ministers who seemed less and less interested in Zelda as they drank and discussed their day, their work, their lives…

Zelda seemed lost in her own curiosity about the lives of the Twili, but she also seemed to be...thinking, about something more than that.

She seemed happy.  
She seemed comfortable.  
And as Zelda turned back to Midna, she seemed to be a part of Midna’s world, as Midna watched this beautiful woman’s enchanting yet innocent smile widen on her lips, completely in awe.

Midna could feel her own cheeks become flushed as she looked away from Zelda, focusing on her drink instead, awkwardly trying to hide her embarrassment.

She didn’t know if Zelda had noticed it or not, as before Zelda could comment, they were both served with a main dish right before their eyes.

Zelda stared at her strange food, wondering what the grey chunks on her plate were...but Midna seemed to read her mind, slightly amused at Zelda’s confusion.

“As someone who tasted both...I can assure you our kargaroc tastes a bit like your world’s chickens.” Midna told her with a quiet chuckle.

Zelda didn’t need more convincing, starting to eat and even praising the food.  
It tasted nothing like chicken, of course, which made her wonder if Midna had actually tasted chicken during her time at Hyrule...in fact, it tasted like nothing she had ever eaten before, but it certainly tasted wonderful. That was something that Zelda made sure to mention to the maids, who were happy to tell the cook that their guest had adored the food.

As the dinner went on, Midna made sure to integrate Zelda more and more into the conversations. At some point, the faces of the Twili turned from distrust to genuine care and joy the more they chatted with Zelda and Zelda with them.

Zelda learned a bit more about the Twilight, and the Twili learned a bit more about Hyrule.  
And even if some of the Twili were still suspicious of her, the general mood of the room was positive and pleasant.

Midna simply watched, impressed and relieved, as Zelda easily talked her way into the hearts of her ministers, even reaching a point where even the shy younger children were excited and curious about the world of light, bombarding Zelda with questions she was more than happy to answer.

‘She’s just that lovable,’ Midna thought to herself, watching Zelda tell their story, of how she and Midna met, of how Midna found Link and brought the hero to her, and of how their journey to save both worlds happened.

Everyone finished eating, eventually.  
Servants gathered the empty plates and cups to wash them, as the ministers started to leave to head back to their homes, one by one...until only Zelda and Midna remained in the room.

There was an awkward moment of silence, as they both realized they were all alone in private.  
When Zelda finally opened her mouth to say something, Midna started first;

“So, are you...are you staying the night?” Midna asked, a bit shyly.

“I was hoping you’d invite me to stay,” Zelda replied to her, “if...if that is possible, I mean.”

“Of course it is…” Midna answered without hesitation, before she started to feel nervous again.

She played with her hair, trying to keep her cool...but Zelda could still see that the Twili woman was trying to hide her true feelings.

“Well...we should be going, then!” Midna exclaimed once she caught Zelda staring, getting up from her chair and gesturing for Zelda to follow...but Zelda noticed that Midna’s hands still trembled slightly, even when she tried to hide them behind her back.

They walked through corridors for a while, passing guards until they reached a door to a tower. From there, they kept climbing some stairs, until they eventually reached another door.  
Unlike other doors, this one had a detailed design of bright blue insignias adorning it...almost as if it was important, like the most important room of the palace that-

“Oh-” Zelda quietly let out in surprise, as she suddenly realized that they were standing right outside the door to the royal chambers.

Right outside Midna’s room.

And Zelda couldn’t help blushing at the realization.

Midna seemed to notice it though, and she quickly explained herself;

“Zelda, we don’t have many rooms here! Please don’t get the wrong idea! I understand if you wish to go back to your world to rest and return later, but if you wish to stay, this is the best room we can offer that is fit for royalty...don’t worry, I’ll just sleep in another room downstair-”

“Please stay!” Zelda interrupted, surprising both.

But their surprise was quick to fade, as both realized there was no point in hiding it anymore.  
They had felt a tingle of it in their hearts, probably from the connection they somehow still shared...a feeling, as if they just knew that the other was thinking about them, feeling strong emotions…

They both knew the main reason as to why Zelda came to the Twilight Realm.  
They both knew the real reason as to why Midna welcomed her, and decided to allow her to stay, in the end.  
They both knew the real reason as to why they both had discreetly pushed the other to sleep in the same bedroom...Zelda could return to Hyrule and sleep in her own bed whenever she wished to do so, with the new mirror...and Midna had countless empty bedrooms in her palace that were suited and ready for a noble visitor, without needing to share her own…

So they could only stare into each other’s eyes, as they became aware of their shared thoughts.  
No more hiding.  
No more pretending.

No more running away.

Midna was the first to move, leaning down and gently placing a hand over Zelda’s cheek, as Zelda leaned into her touch.  
Their foreheads touched, as they showed more affection to one another than what they had ever dared to show before. 

Midna opened her mouth to try to say something...anything...to stop them from doing anything they could regret should they part ways again. But she couldn’t. 

She could only kiss Zelda.

Soft...experimental...as she brushed her lips against Zelda’s to test her reaction.  
When Zelda kissed her back, it was as if Midna’s heart was going to burst with joy.  
She felt Zelda’s hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

Midna loomed over her, being so much taller than her…  
But Zelda wasn’t intimidated.  
She was tired of hiding her feelings, tired of her own shyness and restraint…  
She pulled Midna closer, wanting nothing more than to feel the warmth of the taller woman.  
She had almost thrown herself at Midna, kissing her one last time before embracing her tight.

Their embrace was almost like their hug during their reunion, mere hours before.  
Almost.  
Midna now held Zelda closer, almost as if she was being protective of her.  
And Zelda pressed herself as best as she could, almost as if she’d never let go of Midna.

“Take me to bed.” Zelda quietly murmured after a moment, being the most upfront and confident that Midna had ever witnessed from her.  
Midna kissed the top of Zelda’s head, before pulling away to open the door.  
She guided Zelda inside, and shut the door again right behind her.

From the first minute they had complete privacy, Midna pulled Zelda close again, leaning down to kiss her lips...and trail kisses down her neck, to Zelda’s delight.

Zelda couldn’t help a moan that only encouraged Midna to go on.

Midna only pulled away to try to undress Zelda, removing her cape to reveal her familiar pink dress underneath, complete with her armor, just as the day when they had said goodbye in Arbiter’s Grounds.

A dress that Midna immediately felt like removing as well.

She started with Zelda’s armor pieces, untying the straps to toss them to the floor.  
And Zelda eventually joined her, working on removing her own clothes.

The dress was lying on Midna’s floor soon after, leaving Zelda wearing nothing but her corset and undergarments.  
But when it came to removing those as well, she hesitated.  
Zelda’s arms were crossed over her chest, protective of the clothes that remained on her body...

Midna gave her a confused look, wondering if Zelda had regretted their decisions...yet Zelda quickly noticed it, giving her an explanation;

“It’s...it’s my first time…” Zelda nervously murmured, as she avoided eye contact.

But she felt Midna’s hand placed over her cheek again, caressing her so gently.

“That’s alright, Zelda…” Midna murmured, as Zelda stared into her beautiful red eyes, “I’ll guide you, and we’ll take it slow. Would that be alright?”

Zelda nodded, and Midna took a step back as Zelda started to untie her corset.  
It took her a bit, but Midna patiently waited without pressuring her.  
Eventually, so did the corset and undergarments followed the dress, having been dropped on the floor.

And Midna could only admire Zelda’s form.

“You’re beautiful…” Midna quietly let out, and the words were enough to make Zelda’s face burn up, making her blush from her neck to the tip of her pointy ears.

Zelda didn’t have time to think of a reply, as Midna came closer again, to kiss her lips again.  
But this time, Midna didn’t kiss her lips only…  
Zelda could feel gentle kisses on her shoulders, as Midna’s hands roamed her back.  
And then, the kisses started at the based of her neck, as Midna lowered herself more and more...trailing kisses down her chest, her stomach…  
Until they were right over Zelda’s most sensitive part, and stopped suddenly.

Zelda’s heart was beating so fast and loud that she could feel it ringing in her ears.  
She wanted Midna to continue and go lower...just a bit lower...where her desire was burning the strongest-

“Not here…” Midna told her, interrupting Zelda’s thoughts, “we should move to bed, to get you more comfortable.”

When Zelda sighed in disappointment, Midna could help an internal chuckle.  
She was adorable...and Midna felt so proud for making the princess of Hyrule desire her so much…

So Midna rose up, and backed Zelda into the bed, until Zelda felt the soft mattress press against the back of her knees.  
Slowly, Zelda sat down on the bed behind her, only to feel Midna’s hands carefully push her down, as Midna climbed on top of her.

Until Zelda was lying down on the bed, with Midna on top of her, gently pinning her down.

“Tell me if you want to stop…” Midna told her, almost as if it was a question instead of a statement, before waiting a few seconds to see Zelda’s reaction.

But Zelda was too far gone in her lust.

“I still want you.” Zelda purred, as one of her hands lifted up in the air to touch Midna’s cheek, caressing her, just as Midna had caressed hers moments before.

Midna leaned into her touch, mirroring Zelda’s previous reaction, and kissed Zelda’s palm before going down on her lover.

She pulled back, spreading Zelda’s legs and placing her lips right over Zelda’s stomach, just as she was doing where they left off.

And just as Zelda was excitedly expecting, Midna’s tongue soon touched her lower lips.

Zelda didn’t quite know what to expect, but she was pleased to feel Midna use her tongue so well. She clinged to the bedsheets underneath her, as Midna ate her out and made her feel waves of pleasure up her spine.

She could feel herself getting more and more wet, as she felt Midna’s tongue lap around inside her...and she could feel something growing stronger and stronger inside her, even if she wasn’t exactly sure of what that was.

Midna kept making her feel good, and sometimes Midna even touched spots that made Zelda’s toes curl in pleasure. Somehow she ended up grabbing Midna’s red hair, and pulling Midna’s face closer to her wet entrance to hold her in place, begging for more and more as she moaned Midna’s name-  
Until she felt something strong hit her.  
Something that felt so good that it made her see stars, in a sensation that Zelda had never felt before…  
And Zelda found herself slumped on the bed, breathing heavily in post-orgasmic bliss as Midna pulled herself up to face her.

Zelda’s taste dripped from Midna’s mouth, and Zelda watched as the Twili licked her lips in delight.

“How was it?” Midna teased her.

“Amazing…” was the only word that Zelda could reply to her, before her tone changed, almost in disappointment as her good sensations started to drift away, “but...is it over?”

“Only if you want it to be...” Midna couldn’t help chuckling, before getting a bit more serious, “do you want more, Zelda?”

Zelda nodded with excitement, making Midna smile at the princess’s eagerness.

Midna adjusted herself to lie down right next to Zelda, as their faces met.  
She tried thinking of something to say, but her words failed her.  
Before Zelda could ask questions, Midna sat up. And, for a moment, Zelda was sure that Midna was getting up to leave...but she never actually left.

Instead, she turned to Zelda, and started to remove her crown and her clothes.  
First, she removed her cape, followed by her skirt…  
And then, much to Zelda’s surprise, she started to remove skin tight clothes that covered her chest and her legs, revealing them to be a shirt and some sort of undergarments.

“What?” Midna teased as soon as she saw the surprised look on Zelda’s face, “you didn’t actually think this was skin, did you? That Twili just walked around semi-naked?”

Somehow Zelda’s face became even redder than what it already was, before Zelda herself burst out into laughter.

“I feel...I don’t feel very bright, right now,” Zelda laughed, “I’m sorry, I just...I’m laughing at myself-”

Midna moving to be on top of her again interrupted her thoughts.  
The Twili was now fully naked, and Zelda couldn’t help feeling curious while also in awe at Midna’s beauty. Especially her breasts, that were now revealed to be similar to a Hyrulean’s, looking soft and having nipples similar to her own.

“Do you want to touch me?” Midna teased Zelda again, again making Zelda become more flushed, “you can touch me...it’s alright…”

Gently, she took one of Zelda’s hand in hers, and guided her to cup one of her breasts.

“I’ve never done-” Zelda started to panic, before Midna interrupted her;

“Don’t worry about me. Just take your time to explore...do what feels natural…and I’ll stop you if you do anything I don’t like…” Midna reassured her.

Curious, and tentatively, Zelda started to grope, testing Midna’s reaction.  
When Midna seemed somewhat pleased, Zelda’s hands started to explore more of her.  
Roaming over her chest...tracing the glowing markings over Midna’s skin...combing her hair through her delicate fingers…  
All with soft and affectionate gestures that made Midna feel good.

Until Zelda’s hands reached between Midna’s legs.

“I...I want to do what you did to me, before...I want to make you feel good too, Midna…” Zelda whispered.

Midna could only nod, taking Zelda’s hand in hers once again.  
She made Zelda’s hand press against her core, while the Hyrulean princess became more and more excited.

“Your fingers...move them inside me.” Midna guided her.

And Zelda did as told, inserting a finger inside Midna before another followed.

“Like this?” Zelda asked once she noticed Midna squirm slightly.

“Like that.” Midna purred, before she asked Zelda to add another.

As Midna asked for more, Zelda provided.  
She started to move her fingers faster, and deeper, until Midna was a mess of moans and sighs.

Once she found herself reaching her climax, Midna leaned down to kiss Zelda.

“G-good girl- Ah! Keep...g-going-” Midna let out between kisses.

And Zelda was so aroused from the sight that she suddenly flipped them around, taking Midna by surprise. It was as if something primal had awakened inside Zelda, pinning her taller and much stronger lover down so that her hand could fuck her better.

And Midna loved every minute of it, from the rough fingers filling her up to the once inexperienced princess now marking her body with pleasing kisses and love bites.

After Midna was pleased, they switched positions again.  
And as Zelda became more confident and relaxed, they both started to explore more and more, as the twilight sky outside grew darker and darker.

They spent the ‘night’ together, but they didn’t get much sleep.  
They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, making love through the ‘night’ without exchanging many words and only stopping once they both became too exhausted.  
Until finally, they fell asleep on each other’s arms, cuddling under the blankets.


End file.
